


Les 10 ans de Facebook

by AndersAndrew



Series: Les Fonctionnalités du Web, et autres diplodocus [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Androgyny, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Birthday Party, Chaos, Drunkenness, Flirting, Foe Yay, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Other, Rivalry, Trolling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facebook fête ses dix ans sur la toile, dans un remake de Project X. En plus, Twitter est dans les parages...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les 10 ans de Facebook

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom : Les fonctionnalités du web, et autres diplodocus  
> Rating : R  
> Genres : troll, sarcasmes et proposition indécente  
> Personnages : Facebook/Twitter, (Reddit, 4chan, Urban Dictionnary, Youtube, Livejournal, Deviantart/Tumblr, Fanfiction.net, Linked-in)  
> Nombre de mots : 851  
> Commentaires : Vous vous souvenez l'apparition de Facebook ? Quand c'était la nouvelle mode et que tout le monde se créait un compte et mettait toute sa vie dessus, sans calculer les conséquences ? J'ai l'impression d'être très vieille, d'un coup XD  
> Bon, voici plein de nouveaux personnages, peu développés pour l'instant. Et un ship un peu ambigu.

Comme de bien entendu, Facebook ne s'était pas retiré du marché après sa pseudo fête d'adieu.  
Et si ses actions n'étaient pas exactement florissantes, elles restaient néanmoins assez hautes pour lui permettre de célébrer ses dix ans sur la toile !  
Tout le monde s'y attendait, mais la fête fût bien tape à l’œil : il y avait des lumières stroboscopiques partout, une immense piscine en forme de FB, des cracheurs de feu – d'où peut-être l'intérêt de la piscine ? On ne savait pas –, une fontaine de champagne, des palmiers en pot, de vieilles statues de dieux grecs nus, deux tigres enfermés dans des cages, des clowns, un écran géant retransmettant un énième film artistique contemporain dont tout le monde se fichait complètement...  
Parce que la fête commençait à ressembler à la fin d'un apéro géant. Certains invités gisaient par terre dans des états plus ou moins conscients, d'autres vomissaient un peu partout. 4chan dansait à moitié nu sur une table, tandis que Reddit commençait à approcher d'un peu trop près une fille comateuse affalée dans un transat. Tumblr vociférait contre Deviantart qui la tirait de force vers la sortie, l'empêchant de « s'amuser davantage ». Livejournal, rond comme une queue de pelle et puant la vodka à plein nez, s'était lancé dans un long discours incohérent que personne n'écoutait. Youtube circulait au milieu de tout ça avec son téléphone pour filmer les moments les plus intéressants – et que la plupart des invités retrouvera le lendemain sur son site, bien sûr.  
Les plus sérieux étaient déjà tous rentrés, ou, comme Wikipédia, avaient tout simplement snobé l'invitation.  
C'était le bordel et Facebook adorait ça. Il trouvait plus facilement sa place au milieu du chaos ambiant qui mettait en avant l'échec de la Société à régir les instincts de chacun. C'était la véritable signification de Facebook, dont la création reposait sur ce qu'il y avait de plus primaire chez l'Homme – le besoin de se regrouper en bandes, de se comparer les uns aux autres, de se moquer des plus faibles, de s'exhiber...  
Tout le monde finissait happé par son réseau, et le pouvoir que cela lui donnait le sentiment d'avoir l'excitait terriblement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'afficher de façon ostentatoire, cette impression d'être le meilleur.  
Au fond, il voulait être seul. Seul et unique. Il abhorrait les groupes.  
Satisfait, un cocktail dans la main, il laissa son regard glisser sur Fanfiction.net qui, au lieu d'écrire dans son coin comme à son habitude, régurgitait le contenu de son estomac dans l'eau azurée de la piscine ; sur Urban Dictionary qui jurait comme un charretier, ordonnant à 4chan de descendre la table, en venant rapidement aux mains ; sur Linked-in, si coincé et gêné, qui se faisait peloter dans une alcôve par...  
\- TWITTER !, rugit FB en se ruant sur le couple.  
Linked-in lui jeta un regard vitreux derrière ses lunettes. Twitter, quant à lui/elle, se contenta de s' écarter légèrement en souriant.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, s'exclama Facebook. Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir invité ?  
\- Comme si quelque chose d'aussi futile pouvait m'empêcher d'aller où j'ai envie de me rendre. Si naïf ! Tu avais bien besoin d'être déniaisé, s'amusa Twitter, narquois.  
\- Je...je vais vous laissez, bafouilla Linked-in, ayant l'impression de se retrouver coincé dans une scène de ménage.  
\- Fais donc ça, marmonna FB sur un ton glacial.  
Il fusilla Twitter du regard.  
\- C'est quoi ce plan ? On n'est pas ami, alors pourquoi t'es là ?  
\- Ah, quelle froideur !, se plaignit Twitter, faussement attristé – ou bien l'était-il vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à coucher puis à larguer sans préavis, sans même donner la moindre nouvelle...  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? C'est toi qui est comme ça !, se défendit FB.  
Il était furieux. Twitter excellent à le mettre en rogne, à le manipuler et à lui faire faire ce qu'il/elle voulait. Facebook en était conscient, pourtant il tombait dans le panneau à chaque fois.  
\- Je t'ai apporté un cadeau, déclara Twitter avec un petit air contrit que FB trouva, malgré son agacement, absolument charmant – et sans doute peu sincère...mais Facebook le trouva tout de même adorable.  
Facebook s'empara du petit paquet qu'on lui tendait en jetant des coups d’œil suspicieux autour de lui. Mais s'il devait se foutre la honte, au moins tout le monde était trop torché pour y prêter attention.  
Il déballa le « cadeau ».  
\- C'est quoi ça ?, interrogea FB en sortant de la boîte, avec une moue un peu dégoûtée, une combinaison intégrale en latex noir dotée d'une ouverture seulement pour la bouche.  
\- Une proposition à plus ou moins long terme. Ou juste pour une nuit. Je te laisse l'interpréter comme tu le veux, c'est ton cadeau après tout, susurra Twitter.  
FB rougit violemment et tourna les talons, s'éloignant vivement, le présent indécent toujours dans les mains, ne sachant quoi en faire.  
Dans son dos, Twitter riait à gorge déployée en voyant sa réaction. Si attendrissant.


End file.
